Gwyn Whitehill
Gwyn Whitehill is a main character and the daughter of Ludd Whitehill and sister of Gryff. She had a romantic relationship with Asher Forrester. Character Though not much is known of Gwyn, it is possible that she is a bit of a rebel, similar to Asher Forrester. This may have led to their romantic relationship which did not last due to the conflicting ideologies of both their families. She is a lot more calm, polite, civil, mellow, and collected than the other members of her family shown so far, and seems to be more of a pacifist than the others. When pushed, however, she will defend the Whitehills' reputation. Despite her calm, she is shown to not take rejection very well, as seen when she immediately criticized Rodrik if he refused her help or if Asher refused to promise her not to kill her father. Game of Thrones "The Lost Lords" Gwyn makes her debut in this episode, although her appearance is determinant on whether or not Rodrik kissed Lord Whitehill's ring. She appears if he refused, in Ryon's place. She meets with Rodrik and says that her father isn't as horrible as he thinks, although he has caused pain. She tells him that her father is filling Ryon's head with lies about the Forresters abandoning him and forgetting about him. She assures him that she'll try and set him straight, suggesting she has sympathy for the Forresters and does not want to see another war. She may be a part of the funeral later on, but she isn't explicitily shown. "The Sword in the Darkness" Gwyn requests to meet Rodrik at an old farmhouse where they can discuss the tension between their families. If Rodrik arrives armed, she will commend him for staying sharp, but if he is unarmed she will call him foolish. She tells him her father is planning to make a move against the Forresters, that he's sending gold to someone in King's Landing, and that he knows of the plan to expel Gryff or save Ryon. When Rodrik asks how she knows this, she informs him there is a traitor on the council and he must be wary. She asks him to ensure that there is no more bloodshed between them and to let Gryff feel like he's in control to keep the Whitehills satisfied and not give them a reason to attack, before fleeing to avoid a band of her father's men who are following her. "Sons of Winter" Gwyn is first seen in Highpoint and welcomes Rodrik, Elissa Forrester, Duncan/ Royland (Determinant) and the Glenmore soldiers (Determinant) to Highpoint and thanked them for accepting her father's invitation, while she guides them to the dining hall, depending on the player's choices she will either thank Rodrik for putting up with Gryff and expresses sympathy for how hard it was, or will be upset by Rodrik standing up to Gryff and warns them her father will play it his own way. She introduces the histories of Highpoint and Ironrath, as well as the Whitehill's family portrait to her guests. When she arrives at the dining hall she notices that Ludd has not arrived yet, puzzled, she leaves the dining hall to search for her father while leaving Rodrik and the others alone with the Whitehill soldiers. Shortly after she and her father arrived from the upper floors, both Whitehills and the Forresters sat down and started to discuss about Ironwood business. Ludd will be upset by Rodrik's thoughts on the business regardless of what choice the player makes, and told Gwyn that his behavior not worth putting up with, Gwyn patiently tells his father to give Rodrik some time. When Rodrik reveals that Gryff is imprisoned, much to the Whitehill's shock, he offers a trade for Ryon. Ludd will grab his tool from the table with Gwyn staring at him, he calls out to bring the boy and suddenly holds a tool to Ryon's cheek, shocking everyone who happens to be in the hall, Gwyn begs her father and tries to calm everyone down by saying 'This is not what we agreed' but in vain, Ludd will rebuff by saying that it's on Rodrik and not him. After Ludd shows mercy to Ryon, and orders the Forresters to leave the hall. Gwyn, unable to keep her promise to Rodrik about offering a truce towards the Forresters, is greatly upsetted by this and apologises to Rodrik as they leave. "The Ice Dragon" If Rodrik survived Gwyn does not appear in this episode, only delivers a message to Ironrath warning Rodrik of Ludd approaching Ironrath to attack. This implies that she knows that any chance of peace between the Whitehills and Forrester's is now over and she is willing to side with the Forrester's. If Asher survived Ludd offers peace by marrying Asher to Gwyn, on his terms of the Forresters continuing to produce Ironwood under his supervision and for them to be his bannermen. Ludd gives them an hour to think it over and then later on, Gwyn appears at the Great Hall and asks to speak with Asher privately. She seems happy to see him and still in love with him. She asks him to promise that their future will not be sabotaged once Ludd enters the Great Hall. When Ludd arrives, they all sit down at the table and depending on Asher's choice with the poison or the ambush, the next scene goes a couple different ways. If you choose to poison Ludd, Ludd tells Asher to drink first, but Elissa takes the cup and tries to drink it. Asher can stop her which results into Ludd realizing its a trap and the attack begins. If Asher does not stop her from drinking, she drinks the poisoned wine and then Ludd drinks it, which results into both of them dying. When the attack begins, Gwyn stabs Asher in the back for poisoning her father. If you choose to ambush Ludd, Asher pulls out his sword and cuts Ludd over his face, and the attack begins. Gwyn stabs Asher in the back after killing Gryff. If you chose to call off the ambush/poison while speaking to your Sentinel right after speaking with Gwyn privately, Lady Forrester will be outraged and starts the ambush by cutting Ludd's face. After Asher kills Gryff, a Whitehill soldier stabs Asher in the back and then that soldier is killed by Gwyn, who stares at Gryff and remains shocked as how badly things turned out. Later on, when Asher falls off the horse, critically wounded, if you chose to call off the plan to poison/ambush and if Rodrik killed the traitor in the previous episode, then Gwyn appears with Talia saving Asher, stating that they will overcome this. This implies that she has abandoned her family to be with Asher. Non-Canon Deaths If Rodrik orders an attack on Ludd while he is threatening Ryon, it is possible for Gwyn to be killed. These deaths are non-canon and will result in a "Valar Morghulis" screen due to Rodrik and the others getting killed subsequently in the process. Rodrik will then re-spawn and be allowed to try again. The following is a list of times Gwyn can die. Season One "Sons of Winter" SoW Gwyn Death.png|Impaled in the stomach by a Glenmore soldier. Relationships Asher Forrester Gwyn and Asher were in a relationship until their parents found out. Asher was exiled though it seems Gwyn did not suffer such drastic consequences. Asher and Gwyn seem to still have feelings for each other. If Asher calls off the plan then Gwyn will save his life and they presumably rekindle their romantic relationship, if not, it is implied their relationship has ended for good. Lord Ludd Whitehill It is unknown how Gwyn and Ludd view each other, but it is assumed they have a positive relationship since Ludd is her father. Ludd may think poorly of her given her previous relationship with Asher. If Ludd is poisoned, Gwyn will be saddened and shocked by his death. It can be presumed that Gwyn no longer cares about him if Asher was killed. Gryff Whitehill It is assumed that they have a positive relationship as they are siblings, though Gwyn's relationship with Asher may have affected her bond with her brother(s) negatively. However if their father is poisoned Gwyn stabs Asher before he can kill Gryff saving his life. But if Asher was killed then Gwyn possibly hates Gryff for being the one responsible for his death. Rodrik Forrester Rodrik does not appear to outright dislike Gwyn but he does seem slightly passive aggressive towards her. Despite this, it is known that they have known each other since they were children and are friends. Gwyn is likely sad to hear about Rodrik if he was killed. Talia Forrester Gwyn and Talia share a stern exchange, but it seems that Talia does not think highly of her. But if Asher calls off the plan Talia and Gwyn escape Ironrath together and both find Asher. Lady Elissa Forrester Gwyn shows respect to Elissa most of the time, but the latter does not think highly of her, she doesn't trust Gwyn at all and openly insults her whenever she states she wants peace. Perhaps Gwyn's relationship with Elissa's son Asher is another reason why Lady Forrester hates Gwyn. Appearances * Gwyn's appearance in The Lost Lords only happens if you refuse to kiss Lord Whitehill's ring. * Gwyn's appearance in The Ice Dragon only happens if Asher survived Episode 5. * Gwyn appears with Talia saving Asher if the player chooses to call off the plan and if Rodrik killed the traitor in the previous episode. Family Tree Trivia *In Sons of Winter, during the Highpoint visit, Rodrik can order an attack. If Arthur is present he will fire an arrow through Ludd Whitehill's neck, killing him. Gwyn is then impaled through the stomach by another arrow. Rodrik dies shortly after, however, forcing a game over. References Category:House Whitehill Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Alive Category:Antagonists Category:Characters